


The Day Arthur Pendragon Outed Himself (And Got The Sex Talk For His Troubles)

by SpiritOwl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOwl/pseuds/SpiritOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the KMM#34 prompt:</p><p>Arthur/Merlin, high school modern AU, sex talk, preferably NC-17 if poss?</p><p>embarrassed!arthur amused!merlin, </p><p>Merlin&Arthur at school discussing highly embarrassing sex talk uther has just given Arthur that morning when he (accidentally-how is your choice) came out to him. Arthur is mortified by it. Merlin is amused. </p><p>They are already sexually active. </p><p>Merlin promising to make it up to him. </p><p>They go to Arthur's that evening</p><p>Uther comes in: 'Oh sorry, sorry, You guys need anything? Food? Drinks? A condom?' (Trying to be all 'modern dad about it)</p><p>Arthur groans, merlin says no thank you mr pendragon. Uther tells them not to be embarrassed and just to carry on as they were then shuts the door. </p><p>Merlin laughs. Arthur can't get over the embarrassment. 'As if I wasn't already embarrassed enough today'</p><p>End up going to merlin's to get some privacy so merlin can make it up to him as he promised.</p><p>http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35114.html?thread=37760042#t37760042</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Arthur Pendragon Outed Himself (And Got The Sex Talk For His Troubles)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at anything at all smutlike.

 

"God, why are you laughing this isn't funny!" Arthur was not pouting. He wasn't.

"Oh God, yes. Yes, it is so funny!" Merlin managed to wheeze out. He'd started coughing he was laughing so hard.

"You're a dick." This only seemed to make Merlin laugh harder.   
Arthur glared.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. It's not funny." But he was still smiling. The jerk.

"You know, you should feel sorry for me. Having to sit through that torture. What kind of boyfriend are you. To laugh at my pain." 

"Well, at least he didn't freak out."

"That is not as helpful as you seem to think it is."

"It should be." Maybe he had a point. But still...

"It was the sex talk, Merlin. With diagrams. And demonstrations." Arthur also had a point to make.

The point seemed only to make his awful boyfriend giggle. Like the girl that he was.

"Why didn't you just tell him we were already doing it. That we were safe and we already know where all the bits and pieces go." 

The look of horror on his face could be rivaled by no other.

"I can't tell my father that Merlin what is wrong with you. I couldn't even look him in the eye this morning." He shudders.

"You're so delicate. I talk about it all the time with my mum."

"You what!" He screeches, drawing unwanted attention in their direction. Merlin loved it when Arthur blushed like that. 

"Class is about to start, but tell you what," he sidles closer to whisper in Arthur's ear,"I'll make it up to you later." He smirks when the blush only darkens on Arthur's cheeks.

Walking off to his class he turns back to shout, "Maybe we could use those diagrams."

"I hate you."

 

 

_Arthur is in the kitchen, minding his own business, chopping vegetables for his for his omelet when it happens. He has the tv on in the family room, loud enough so he can hear it from where he stands, so he doesn't hear when his father walks in. To be fair his father is usually at work at this time so he really wasn't expecting it._

_It's so stupid when he thinks about it. And simple._

_The woman on tv asks the guy "Who would you rather: Morgana Le Fay or Vivian Westwood."_

_And Arthur responds, "I'd rather fuck Johnny Depp thanks." Looks up, and there is Uther standing in the doorway to the kitchen._

_"Father!" He absolutely does not screech, dropping the knife he's still holding and barely jumping out of the way before it embeds itself in his foot._

_"Well." And he'd turned around and walked out._

_He had thought that would be the end of that really. Only a few hours later his dad was back carrying posters and condoms and lubes and a book entitled "You're Guide To Gay Sex". And a banana._

_He'd never been so mortified in his life. And that included the time he'd tried to get up the courage to ask Merlin out only to end up vomiting on his sneakers out of nerves._

_At least he'd got a date out of that and one of Merlin's fond smiles._  
 _And Uther gives a speech as though he's memorized it like one of his business meetings. Arthur doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. Or maybe stab himself in the eye._

 

Now he's got Merlin in his room, his father should be nowhere to be seen for hours more. And Merlin wants to inspect his "goods".

"Seriously?" He asks flinging himself backwards onto his bed.

"Yes seriously. You're so dramatic." He rolls his eyes and picks up the lube only to exclaim a few seconds later. "Oh my God, Arthur, oh my God!" He's jumping up and down like he's found fucking candyland.

"I know alright, I  _know_." 

"It's edible!" He flings his arms over his eyes, as if he can hide himself from the shame.

"We are so using this."

_"What!?!"_

 

 

With that he climbs onto the bed and makes a space for himself between Arthur's legs. 

"We can't -" but Merlin immediately shuts him up by crushing his lips to Arthur's.

The kiss is hard and fast and his cock goes from zero to sixty in 0.02 seconds. He feels a little lightheaded by the time Merlin pulls back to catch his breath. 

But it's only slightly and he whispers against Arthur's lips. "I'm supposed to be making it up to you, aren't I?"

Before Arthur even has time to answer that, Merlin is kissing him again and what was he going to say anyway?

He can barely breathe and Merlin is making his way down. Licking at Arthur's neck and unbuttoning his shirt on his way. He doesn't even take it off, just pushes it out of his way so he can bite and suck at Arthur's nipples. It's distracting enough, but then his hand trails lower and he squeezes Arthur through his jeans. "Fuck." 

"Only if you ask nicely." And how he can smirk when Arthur is so out of his mind, he doesn't know. He doesn't care so long as he keeps doing that.

Merlin has other plans though and he takes off Arthur jeans and pants in one go. For someone so clumsy in all other areas of life, Merlin is singularly focused when it comes to sex.

He stabs his tongue into Arthur's ass and he throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut. He's not gonna last long if he keeps looking.

He's not going to last long at all. Especially when Merlin uncaps the lube, pours it straight into his crack. He pushes his thumb in along side his tongue, jabbing one in and one out in alternating rhythms. "Nngh."

 

 

Merlin has three fingers up his arse and Arthur's cock down his throat. He pulls off to make his way back to his hole and starts pulling at the rim with his  _teeth_. And he's so close, so close, so close -

When -

"Arthur!"

"Father!" And maybe he screeches that time and shoves a pillow onto his - now pitifully soft - cock, accidentally suffocating Merlin while he's at it. 

"Sorry." He says when Merlin pulls himself up and glares at him.

"Ah, and who is this? Is he your young man? Do you need anything? Something to drink?"

"No, Dad, what?"

"He's not your boyfriend? Arthur you shouldn't be -"

"Yes, yes I am his boyfriend. You don't have to worry about that Mr. Pendragon I won't let anyone else despoil your son. I'm Merlin." 

He sticks out his hand - the blessedly clean one - for his father to shake. 

"Oh God." But they weren't paying attention to him anymore. Caught up in a conversation about about protecting Arthur's virtue and the benefits of flavored and non-flavored lube. Smiling and laughing like they were old friends. He really never wanted to know that his father's favorite was strawberry, but he bought the blueberry because buying your son the lube you favored was weird.

Yeah.

 

 

"I hate you."

"What, you're dad's nice." The dick is laughing again.

"I need a new boyfriend."

"No. Now come on, we can go to my place." He poked at Arthur's dick. His soft, flaccid, dead, dick. 

"It's never going up again."

"I think I can fix that. Now come on, my mom's at the hospital all night. I didn't do all that stretching for nothing." He says stuffing the lube and more condoms in his backpack.

"What? don't look at me like that. We're going to need these." He fucking winked.

He bounds off the bed and down the stairs, way too cheery for Arthur's liking, but he followed anyway. 

"Bye, Mr. Pendragon."

"Ughhhhh."

 

 

But like all other times, Merlin was so, so right. And maybe the supplies weren't all that bad.


End file.
